This Tower and This Pain
by Nalu-No-Nali
Summary: What if Lucy was also stuck in the tower of heaven with Erza. What if Lucy saved Natsu in the past. Lucy meets Erza at Fairy Tail, she hasn't seen her since they where kids. What if during the battle of Fairy Tail and Oracion sais, Cobra and Midnight recognize Lucy. No Nalu sorry. COMPLETE. Thank you for 1387 views and 37 follows.
1. In The Tower

**Lucy's Pov**

I ran as fast as I could but it was no use. I was only able to hide a boy with pink hair that was about my age and also a smaller boy with his family. I was going to be caught either way.

I felt a hand grab my hair, a man with a mask shoved me into a van with other kids. I smiled when I saw the pink haired boy and the smaller boy not in here. "What are you smiling at you just got caught you shouldn't be smiling" a boy with a snake said. "I'm smiling because the kids I hid are not in here also. I distracted these people just enough for them to run away" I said. "Why didn't you hide yourself" The boy asked. "Because I put others before me" I said smiling. He blushed "My name is Erik and this is Cubellios" Erik said showing her the snake but he drew back quickly. "What's wrong" I asked Erik. "Aren't girls afraid of snakes" Erik asked. "I'm not" I said. Erik let me hold Cubellios, Cubellios seemed to like me.

 **Erik Pov**

This girl was really nice, she said her name was Lucy. At first when she smiled as she looked around I thought she was crazy, but when I learned her reason I was surprised. If it was me I would have saved myself. The thing that surprised me more was Cubellios liked her, Cubellios usually only likes me, I also felt a little jealous.

 **Normal Pov**

They dragged the kids out and put them in shackles. Lucy hid Cubellios in her mouth since they checked to see if you had anything. Erik was thankful that Lucy hid Cubellios but was afraid what would happen if they found him. Lucy was dragged into a cell where there was only a few children, Erik was thrown into a different cell.

Once the guards left Lucy spit Cubellios out of her mouth. She dried him off with the little clothing she had. She gave Cubellios to Erik, who slithered up his arm. Lucy went into a corner where no one was watching and pulled out her keys that she kept in her underwear.

A little girl with red hair saw the blond haired girl go to a corner. She walked over to where the girl was, she had gold and silver keys with her "What are those" The girl asked. The blond haired turned around. "They are my gate keys" The girl said. "You aren't at a house so why do you need gate keys" The red haired girl asked. "Aww I see that you have gate keys" Said a old man. "My name is Rob but you can call me uncle Rob, this is Erza, Jellal,Sho,Simon,Wally,and Millianna" Uncle Rob said pointing at everyone starting from the Girl with red hair named Erza and finishing at a girl with short light brown hair named Millianna. "I'm Lucy" Lucy said quietly and shyly.

One Year Later **Lucy's Pov**

Over the years me and Erza got closer, to use we were sisters. I also talked to a boy that was in Erik's cell. His name was Macbeth he had black and white hair. Cubellios slithered over to me every once and awhile.

One day Sho had a plan to escape from the tower. We got caught "So which one of you brats planned this" a man in a mask asked. "I did" I lied. "No I did" Erza said. "So I see it was this brat" He said grabbing my hair. I flinched but made no sound I just smiled and mouthed 'They won't kill me'. Erza was crying.

They took me to the top of the tower. They hit me and hit me but one time it was bad they dug one of their fingers into my eye making me scream. Another day they cut my shoulder blade blood came out. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Erza and Jellal breaking through the door.

 **(You all know what happens)**

 **12 Years later Erza's Pov**

Today was the day that I left Lucy, I did my daily routine and walked to the guild. I took a seat next to Happy "What's wrong Erza" Mira asked. "Nothing" I said. I heard Natsu and Gray fighting, I bonked their heads together and walked to the bar. "Usually she would lecture us but on this exact day she is always gloomy" I heard Natsu say as I asked Mira for a strawberry cake. Strawberries is what Lucy always talked about. "Never mind" I said which surprised the whole guild.

The doors opened to show a girl with torn clothing and bruises. She had a eye patch over her left eye, a scar went from her shoulder blade down to her chest. Her blond hair was messy and she was less cheerful but I knew who she was. I got up and ran to the Lucy crying. She knocked Lucy down as everyone looked at Erza like she was crazy.

 **Normal Pov**

After ripping Erza off of Lucy, Lucy started laughing. "I can't believe you're here big sister" Lucy said. "BIG SISTER!" the whole guild shouted in unison.

 **This is my second** **story if you want to see my first head to my account.**


	2. I Got My First Kiss Before You

**Normal Pov**

"We aren't real sisters" Erza said. Lucy just sat there blushing. After they told everyone that they left.

In Erza's apartment in fairy hills

After Lucy took a shower Erza asked "Hey little sis where are everyone else". Lucy just looked down "Jellal said that you left me, but I didn't believe him. He took over the job of building the tower and he kept hitting me.1 year later he said he would let everyone but the people who were building it before leave, if I would do all their work and he could do whatever he wanted to me" Lucy said crying at all the painful memories "I said yes and never regretted my decision. The only people I told was Erik and Macbeth. They offered to stay, but when Jellal said no and they didn't listen he...he tried punching them but I stood and took the punch. Than he forced them out. After everyone was gone he took me to the to tower and chained me to the wall and wiped me". Lucy said as she bursted out crying.

Erza and Lucy didn't know that all the girls were listening outside. Erza just sat there in amazement "How did you leave" Erza asked. "He said that if he could do one more thing I could leave. I wish I never agreed though. He branded me" Lucy said. "Where did that bastard put it" Erza said looking all around Lucy's body. Lucy didn't talk, "Where did he put it" Erza asked angrily. "He put it on my stomach" Lucy said looking away from Erza. Erza grabbed her shirt and lifted it.

That's when the door every girl was leaning on gave in and it broke. They all looked up and saw the burn mark shaped like Jellal's eye tattoo. Erza also saw it "That's the tattoo on Jellal's eye" Erza said amazed. Lucy hid her face because of all the people "I-I know". Levi noticed what she was doing "Lucy you don't have to hide. We are your friends" Levi said. Lucy still hid her face but brought it up a little when Erza put her hand on her shoulder. "If Erza trusts you I fill to" Lucy said as she looked up at levy and smiled.

 **Levi Pov**

When Lucy smiled at me I felt something inside me break. I couldn't believe this girl has been

through so much, even more since she was little. "When we were little, Me and her other friend Millianna use to tease her about her and Jellal being a couple" Lucy said. Now that surprised me that she wasn't dead "Hey, me and Millianna use to tease you about you and snake boy or you and black and white" Erza said making Lucy blush.

"Well I got my first kiss before you and I kissed two boys" Lucy said covering her mouth at what she just said. "What!" Mira shouted excitedly but Erza shouted angrily. "Who was it" Mira and Erza said at the sametime Erza still angry. Lucy blushed redder than Erza's hair "Erza you know who the two are, and PLUS THEY WERE ON ACCIDENT" Lucy shouted at the top of her lungs. "You mean those two!" Erza shouted. "Who, who" Mira asked jumping up and down like an excited school girl. "Macbeth and Erik. O now I know why that probably happened, it was because you are so clumsy" Erza said annoyed. "Are they cute" Mira asked jumping up and down. Luc was blushing even more. "They are decent" Erza said.

 **Lucy's Pov**

After explaining my love story everyone left. I was about to walk out but Erza stopped me "Don't you have no place to go" Erza asked. "No, but I never sleep" I said running out of the apartment building.

I ran and ran, I left my shoes at Erza's apartment on purpose. I hated shoes, I hated being embarrassed, and I hated I was so weak. I didn't tell Erza that Jellal gave me wing magic, and it was tearing me apart. My back always felt heavy and I hated that he gave me it. My left eye throbbed, tears fell from my left eye. I ran faster my tears dropping onto the ground.

I ran until I was in a forest. I looked for the tallest tree, I found a huge tree. 'Gold Wings' I thought, golden wings came from my back. I flew to the top of the tree and sat on a branch. I plugged in my head phones. I looked at the sky and smiled, I loved the sky at night.

 **Natsu Pov**

I could see the the girl Lucy from my house. Happy stood next to me "Do you know what she is doing" Happy asked. "Not a clue" I said. "Well she is Erza's friend" Happy said. I thought about the eye patch she had on and why she had it on. The scars on her looked sick but it was sad looking at them on a girl.

I walked to the tree with Happy, I could smell tears and blood. I flew up there as fast as I could, she was holding her eye patch in one hand. She was crying but only out of her left eye for some reason. I watched to see her eyes closed. She opened both of her eyes like she sensed my present. Her right eye was gone.

 **I'm not putting NaLu**


	3. Don't Touch My Sister

**Normal Pov**

Lucy noticed that the pink haired boy was staring at her. She quickly covered her eye with the eye patch. "What do you want" Lucy asked. "How did you lose your eye" Natsu asked, Lucy flinched at his question. "It was a sacrifice for my friend" Lucy said quietly.

"Why did you do it" Natsu asked. "Because I can't let a boy smaller and weaker than I am get hurt because of a plan to save everyone. Every scar on my body was from saving someone or something." Lucy said to the surprised Natsu. "I got to go so are you done with your questions" Lucy asked. "One more" Natsu said "Why were you crying". "Because my fake smile doesn't last that long" Lucy said as she got up.

Lucy walked over to the edge of the tree branch and jumped. Natsu rushed over to where she jumped off at. Natsu didn't know what he expected to see but what surprised him was that Lucy wasn't there.

 **Lucy's Pov**

I jumped off the edge of the tree 'Fast Wings' I thought as yellow wings came out of my back. I flapped them once and I flew off like a bullet on steroids. I looked over my shoulder to see Natsu look down from the branch I jumped off of confused. I let out a small laugh. He looked familiar to me but I just couldn't think of were. I felt a sharp pain in my head and I started losing altitude. My wings disappeared as my head started to spin. It was like no pain I have ever felt before, it felt like not a physical pain but a mental pain. Flashes of memories flashed through my head a boy with pink hair, a family, and a dragon. They all stopped as I hit the ground, hard.

Pain exploded through my body as I heard a snap, my pain in my head was gone. I looked around at my surroundings a patch of mushrooms, a flower patch, and blood. A dark pool of blood surrounded me as I looked around. I got up then I felt more pain throughout my body, the pain wasn't bad but it still hurt like hell. By what I could tell my arm and leg was broken, and probably one of my ribs. I looked around, my vision still blurry from the impact. I found a stick and used my good arm and leg to get up. My clothes were soaked with the dark red liquid.

'White Wings' I thought and white wings opened even with the little strength I had. I looked around and found a small pound. I got undressed and washed off all the blood. It stung from all my wounds but I managed.

Once my clothes dried I put them on, judging by the moon it was probably around midnight. It was hard to put on the white tang top and blue shorts Erza gave me. 'Fast Wings' I thought than the yellow wings from earlier came out of my back. I flapped up and then I flapped, my back hurt because I landed on my back.

I flew all the way back to Magnolia. Thanks to my Wings I got there in a flash. I landed near Fairy Hills with a sickening *crack*. The first person to come out was Erza. She looked at me with disbelief then she ran over to me. I put one hand out to show I was hurt more badly than she thought. She ran back inside and brought out the blue haired girl Levy. Levy looked at me and she understood why Erza brought her out here in a rush. I got up but fell right back down wincing at the pain. Levy ran over to me and put a hand on my good shoulder. I stayed down as Erza just stared at me trembling.

 **2 days later**

Thanks to my wing magic I heal faster than normal people, my broken bones were already healed and I was able to walk around. I old woman named Portaluska came and helped me, she gave me a artificial eye. "So what exactly were you doing that made you get hurt" Erza asked me. "I was using my magic then I got some memories from the time the tower of heaven took over the town. I crashed into the ground and… well here I am" I said nervous that she is going to ask me anything else. "How did you crash into the ground" Erza asked. That was the question I was hoping she wouldn't ask. "I have a different magic other than my spirits" I said making Erza's eyes wide with disbelief. "What is the magic and how did you get it" Erza asked. "I use wing magic, IgotitfromJellal" I said talking fast at the last part. "When he put the mark on me he also released my magic power". Everyone was surprised, everyone has probably heard of Jellal from Erza, but what Erza didn't tell them was that she loved Jellal.

2 days later

Master gave an announcement yesterday, he said that me, Erza, Natsu, and Gray will be working with Lamia Scale, Cait Shelter, and Blue Pegasus to take down a major dark guild called the Oracion Seis. Today we were packed and ready to go to the Blue Pegasus Guild. As we walked I noticed that Erza seemed to tremble slightly. "Erza what's wrong" I asked. "Nothing...It's ju-" Erza was about to finish but the doors opened to the Blue Pegasus Guild 'That was fast' I thought.

We walked into the building, a red carpet with three guys standing in poses half way across the room. "Hello, my lady" said one of the boys posing. He had brownish hair with long eyelashes, the eyelashes were the first thing I noticed since they were abnormally long. He walked cover to Erza and grabbed her hand and kissed it. I now knew why Erza was scared. Two men crowded around me. One grabbed me hand and the other my cheek. "Hello my darling" said a the smallest boy of the three, he had blond hair with brown eyes. "Hey" said what was the tallest guy of the three, he had dark skin and black hair. I was about to ask if they could let go but then I saw them both get a armored fist to the face. "Don't touch my little sister" Erza said pulling me into her arms. "Sister?" the three asked in unison. "We aren't related by blood I've known her ever since we were little" I said still confused of who the three boys were. "I'm Eve" said the shortest one. "I'm Ren" said the tallest. "And i'm Hibiki" said the one with long eyelashes. Each of them where posing as they said their name. "And i'mmmmm Ichiya" said a short creepy man. Now Erza was trembling.

 **I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated. The dates I will be updating is 1 during weekdays and 2 or more during weekends, since I have school and swim practice so I hardly have anytime.**


	4. Final

**Lucy Pov**

Erza was trembling as the short man Ichiya walked up to the three boys, Eve,Ren,and Hibiki. "You weren't trying to make a move on my Erza where you" Ichiya said. My jaw hit the floor. "I'm surprised that Fairy Tail only sent two beautiful maidens" Said Hibiki. "O and you two can go away now they have made it to our guild safely" Ren said pointing to Natsu and Gray. "We are part of the group you know!" Gray shouted angrily. Natsu looked ready to burn them all to a crisp and Happy was sobbing in the corner whining something about not getting noticed. The door opened again to show the three members of Lamia Scale.

A big bulky guy with a beard, a guy with spiky hair and blue eyes, and a girl with pink hair chanting 'Love' as they walked in. "Lyon?!" Gray asked surprised, now I knew who they were Jura, Lyon, and Sherry. "Hello Gray" Lyon said in a cool voice **(Get what I did there)**. "Now all we have to wait for is Cait Shelter" said Jura. "I heard they are only sending one member" Said Eve. "They must be strong" said Hibiki. As they said that a blue haired girl and a flying cat came in. The girl tripped on the carpet as she was running. Happy didn't notice, he was too busy staring at the flying cat, she had white fur with a bow tied to her tail. "Come on Wendy get up and stop making a fool out of yourself" said the white cat. "Sorry, Carla" said Wendy. Wendy got up "Hi, i'm Wendy and this is Carla. Please let us join, it would be really embarrassing if you sent us home. I may not be a fighter but I can use support magic" Wendy said.

 **Time skip 3 hours later**

Everyone walked to the part of the woods that that was turning dark. Once we all got over the hill we were greeted by something very unpleasant. Six figures where on the top of the hill by the looks of it they all looked like Hibiki's magic worked. One of the members were sleeping on what looked like a floating blanket, he and also one of the other members looked familiar, I think their names are Midnight and Cobra. Now that I thought about it about everyone looked familiar. Natsu was the first to attack, his attack was blocked by a blocky looking guy. Before we split up into groups looking for them, me, Natsu, and Wendy along with the exceeds were in one group. "Let's split up Cobra and Midnight will stay here" said a man with tattoos and a cane. "Why do I get stuck with weaklings and also with Midnight" said a man with a snake, but the man and everyone else was gone. "Natsu you get Midnight and I'll get Cobra, deal?" I asked. "Yea, Lucy" Natsu said.

I looked at Cobra and got into a battle stance. Cobra sent out his snake, it slithered onto me but didn't do anything. I could tell that the snake wasn't supposed to do that because Cobra looked confused. The snake nudged me face a little and then I felt the same pain from before. Memories of Erik and Cubelios went into my mind. "Erik...Macbeth" I mumbled. Cobra must have heard me because his eyes widen. Cubelios gave a nod. "Cubelios" I said smiling. I saw Natsu he was trying to hit the Midnight guy. He was staring at me, I set Cubelios down and walked over to him. I smiled "Macbeth" I said. I saw a teardrop down his face. Natsu was fazed by seeing Midnight/Macbeth crying.

I saw Erik walk behind me. Macbeth wrapped his arms around me and so did Erik "I thought I would never see you again" Erik said. I felt tears drop from my face. I smiled "I'm happy you two got out safely" I said. I saw their faces freeze at something behind me. I looked back and I saw the rest of the Oracion Seis. Everyone but the tattoo guy was crying. "LLLLLUUUUCCCCYY"They screamed as they ran at me. Before I knew it I was in a hug. Natsu was speechless along with Wendy, Carla, and Happy. "Will you guys shut down your guild, I don't want to fight you" I said crying. "We'll do anything for you Lucy" Macbeth said crying. I saw out of the corner of my eye everyone who was supposed to be on the mission. I watched as Erza dropped to her knees "Everyone" She was able to scoff out from her tears. I smiled at Erza. Than felt something cold and painful go through my shoulder. I looked to see the tattoo man had a sword like Erza in my shoulder. Everyone looked shocked, he wasn't from the tower of heaven. I grabbed the sword with me bare hands and flipped him over my shoulder, the blade cut through my skin. Midnight caught me as I began to lose consciousness.

I woke up to the Oracion Seis I noticed that their guild mark was gone. I smiled, Macbeth was the first one who saw me wake up "When it gets dark I want to see you outside" Macbeth said blushing than walking out of the guild's infirmary. Erik along with everyone else saw me get up. Sorano/Angel pushed me down with my good shoulder "Rest" she said. I did as she said but something worried me. I didn't know if everyone in the Oracion Seis where going to get punished for being in the dark guild.

When it was dark I got up and walked outside. Macbeth sat on the side of a lake not so far from the guild. I walked over "So what did you want to tell me" I asked Macbeth who was blushing like a madman. "I….um" He started "IreallylikeyouLucy" Macbeth said fast. I smiled this was the perfect chance to tease him "Sorry couldn't hear you" I said. Macbeth blushed even more "I said I...um….Like you Lucy". "I heard you the first time I just wanted to mess with you" I said a faint but visible blush on my cheeks. "That wasn't very funny" Macbeth pouted like a 3 year old. "I really do love you" Macbeth said. "No really" I said sarcastically. Macbeth blushed so red he looked like a tomato. "Can you close your eyes" Macbeth asked. I did as I was told I could hear Macbeth getting up and walking to me. I felt his face get close to mine then I felt warm lips press mine. He pulled away I opened my eyes, Macbeth looked away. "Sorry" He said. I was still in shock but I just smiled and pulled him close and pressed my forehead against his "I love you to".

 **The next story I will be making is a crossover. You can try to guess the crossover but I will tell you right now that there is going to be Fairy Tail...you can bet that.**


End file.
